Burn In Hell
by Firedrag18
Summary: I apologize in advance for the inconvenience my murder is going to have on your life warning: Gore, Graphics, Torture, Dark Humour, Death just some crazy stuff as usual
1. Prompt

**_They won't hear you scream in Bermuda _**

**_"So tell me little wolf,_**

**_Do you want to punish those that have wronged you?"_**

"FUCK!"

The sound of steel ripping through flesh echoed loudly in the cell, bouncing eagerly off the walls.

The gash left behind spat crimson, running thick down the twitching flank. Slipping through curves and ridges to sink into the chill of the floor. The open wound was a burning red, seething and beginning to crust around the edges. The hacked chunk of flesh was left gaping, hanging off the side of the wound. Soaked and wet in blood, it seemed uneven and broken within the skin that curved the edge of the cut. It made the slit seem more big, opened further from the dig of the blade that was driven within and gouged out.

The gash appeared deep, the rushing crimson had slowed to a slight drizzle that leaked from the tear.

The constant sound of the dripping blood added to the hissing pants.

His lips were chapped and busted, holding a dark purple and red tint. His breathes came quickly as he tried to gulp as much air as he could gather, filling his lungs. He was a lean and muscular young man, with slightly sun kissed skin. However, his usual golden glow was lost to the darkness of the cell making him appear more pale and sickly from being deprived of the sun.

He wore a pair of black baggy, cargo bottoms that hung low on his hips.

He bore a large and ugly lesion on his left abdomen. It wasn't as fresh as the one he had just received, it was crusted and dark from the dried blood that stuck to the wound and his hip. It appeared cross- shaped, large and boiling. It was sticky, puss beginning to seep from the inside, adding to the heat of the torn flesh. His ribs had began to bubble through but he still appeared strong and broad.

The skin of his back was thinning, making the arch of his spine poke through, the outline was highlighted in the flicker of the light of the room, it dangled above him in the center. His abdomen was littered in various black and blue bruises, many swelled and blistered.

Suddenly the chains that held his arms above his head were pulled.

Groaning, his toes no longer kisses the ground.

The chains continued to pull his arms further and further until he bit his busted lip. However, he let a hiss escape him as his arms bended, making his shoulders pop. He dangled in the air, arms bent back and shoulders bulging, his wrists reddened further from the itch of the shackles. His legs swayed in the air has he began to wheeze further, yelping from the strain on his body.

His deep onyx eyes narrowed as his vision blurred.

Staring through his cherry wet tresses that sat upon his brow. His right eye stayed closed, smeared over with blood that trickled from a gash on his hairline. It was red and swollen.

He continued to watch lazily as someone walked closer to him.

Two strangers, covered head to toe in black including their face that held solid masks.

One of them reached forward to grab at his jaw, twisting his face to the side. His body swung from the sudden movement, hissing as his torturer rubbed their gloved thumb over a jagged slash on his right flushed cheek. Glaring heatedly at the stranger he bore his teeth and went to bite at their hand.

Pulling back quickly to avoid the sharp fangs, the persecuter turner facing the other who held a large bucket. Grabbing it roughly they faced the chained man once more.

The prisioner twisted in his strung up position, bouncing as he tried to avoid the contents of the bucket.

Freezing water was poured over his head and his bare back.

Shouting from the cold, he began to sputter. Spitting and hacking from the chill of the liquid that rushed down his body. His hair clung to his forehead, gasping he whipped his head up trying not to face the ground to avoid any more water running into his eyes. Blinking furiously, his neck strained from trying to keep his head up. Giving up he let his head dangle, watching his dark pink bangs drip. His teeth began to chatter so he gnashes them, clashing them together to try and fight away the cold.

His wounds began to slowly burn from the sting of the cold water, irritating the inside of the cuts. He twitched and swung in the air, the sound of the chains twisting rang in his ears.

He heard his kidnappers fiddling in the corner of the cell, shaking his head to rid himself of the water in his eyes he turned to watch them. They were digging in a tool box, leaning back to reveal their next set of equipment.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

In their hands were a pair of picanas, a device used to give an electric shock.

Realising this he started to twist, rubbing his wrist against his chains making them hot and itchy.

Groaning in frustration he looked up to find them standing before him.

He stuttered, fear rising within him as they leaned in-

"HEY! **_*cough_** hey WAI-

The feel of cold metal dug into his skin

He started to violently spasm as his muscles contracted and snapped. His body began to flex, jerking and yanking hard on the chains. His head was thrown back in agony, unable to hear anything other than his own screams that began to grow higher in pitch. They had turns at shocking his body, but neither let up with the electrocution. His mouth began to leak spit as his tongue lost the will to work, becoming numb as his nerves and tissues were fried. He felt something tear but the pain was lost within the intense flare on his body. His neck felt as if it would crack from it rocking back and forth, he might as well of been sick right there and then. Blood began to spin from his tongue, his teeth coming down to bite it as his head came back down again. He felt his eyes roll back into his skull from the overdrive to his senses.

He was going to snap

Suddenly as quick as it came the shock went away.

Choking, his head came back down, facing the floor sluggish. His mouth was locked open, tongue twitching as he shook from the weakness left in his muscles. His nerves were tingling, buzzing with uncomfortable sensations. His jaw started to loosen, allowing him to gulp down the moisture in his mouth. He could blink freely, ridding himself of the tears that ran down his flushed sweaty cheeks.

Gasping, he tried to rid himself of the fire in his lungs that burned him, puffing up smoke from his humming lips. His fingers and toes twitched trying to rid itself of paralysis and allow feeling back into them. His throat was heaving, stomach rolling as if his organs were smouldering.

He was going to be sick

Flicking his eyes over to the persecutors, he saw them talking amongst themselves. Deciding on what to use to torture him next.

He wasn't going to give them that chance

_Fuck this_

Clenching his fists he willed his muscles to clear itself of the intense seal in his limbs. The pins and needles in his hands withered, however he could still feel the heat wafting off him. Clenching his fists, he felt the zap that buzzed in his fingers. His eyes flickered to them again, finding that one has his back towards him while they spoke.

_Perfect_

Gulping hard and fast, he grit his teeth. Using all his strength to push himself up, gripping at the chains to will his legs to swing. He seized his muscles and the veins in his arms bulgded from the strain on his body. Sweating he dangled and struck forward.

Locking his thighs around his abductors neck and crossing his ankles.

He leant over the strangers shoulders, keeping himself balanced as his victim began to sink their fingers into his legs.

Holding onto them, he panted heavily. Panicking as the other went to grab the picana again to strike him.

"SHIT- AHH-

Cursing as the shock ran through him once more. Feeling his muscles began to spasm and loosen his captive _NAH FUCK THAT! _Gritting his teeth in defiance he roared from the pain, digging his calves into their neck. Refusing to let go.

He felt them ripping at his legs violently. Digging their fingers into the gash in his thigh, screeching as their thumb dug deeper and pulled at his bloody flesh. He closed his eyes, feeling his limbs tighten and his nerves flare. His skin began to darken from the burn and he lost all feeling, but he still held on

_JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY_

Finally, the fingers loosened and dropped heavily to their sides. The shock in his body came to a sudden stop allowing his legs to slip off their shoulders. The stranger fell loosely to the floor, as his limbs dangled aimlessly in the air. He felt paralysed and numb, everything was hazy as every tissue tingled and swelled. The smell of burning flesh struck him causing his mouth to flare up from its grip, allowing him to turn his head from the smell. His jaw shook as he had to open his mouth to inhale all the air he could, wanting the chill of the cell to put out the fire in his lungs. His stomach shook, the rolling had slowed but yet he still felt the need to throw up bile everywhere.

Looking up he spotted the other persecuter shaking his companion on the floor.

Feeling the eyes on the back of their head, they turned to face him. He could feel the anger radiating off them in waves, in turn he narrowed his eyes, wild and teary.

Standing up the stranger still held the electrocution device, they stalked towards him.

He felt trapped

Running towards him they went to strike him again with their weapon, however, the wounded young man pulled himself upwards. Straining his muscles, as he pulled back his left leg and smacked the attackers forearm. Forcing them to release the device, it flew from their grasp and smacked the wall.

Swinging back his arms strained from their bent position, crying out he let his legs swing and smack his kidnapper in the chest. They tripped and stumbled backwards, reaching out to hold onto one of their equipment tables only to fall to the floor.

The young man began to force his arms forwards from their twisted backward position. The pain flared up his shoulders, yelling from the ache he continued to force his arms to bend forwards.

Looking up he caught sight of his attacker picking themselves up from the floor and heading towards him.

Cursing, he pulled his arms as far as they could go. Shrieking in agony as he heard a crack and felt a pop in his left wrist. Yanking forward, he felt himself fall towards the floor as his hands came flying off the hook that held him above the ground.

He collapsed and fell onto the concrete floor, smashing his nose into the tiles. Howling from the sudden burn of pain, he crumbled. Curling into a ball as the flare in his face increased along with the blow to his stomach and collarbone from the impact. Hissing, he sniffed and coughed from the blood spurting from his nose.

Suddenly the shock to his body returned

He shrivelled and arched his back, letting his head fly back as he screeched. His tied hands curling and flexing along with his tendons. His teary eyes were wide as they shook from the intense feeling of being shocked, his nerves began to numb. In his gaze he spotted the stranger he had kicked stabbing him with the electrocution device.

Gnawing at his tongue, he bent his body and hunched over. Peering up at his abuser who continued to shock him, roaring in torment he kneeled before him. Banging his forehead into the tiled floor as he tried to gain control of his spazzing muscles. Working his twitching toes into the dirt of the ground he slowly began to lift himself from the floor. Bent forewords as he went into a crouch.

Roaring in pain and fury he used as much strength as he could to rush his attacker, kneeing him in the stomach and sending them to the floor. He rolled off them, twitching and arching from the shocks that started to fade from his nervous system. Rolling onto his stomach, he spat onto the floor, breathing up dirt and dust.

Placing his head on the ground he blinked sleepily. Panting and feeling his lungs shake from the intake of breathes.

He blinked in surprise when he found his persecuter lying on the floor, blood seeping from their head as they had landed on the edge of the table. The corner had dug into their head as they fell, causing their unconsciousness.

He sighed in relief

Continuing to twitch and convulse on the floor. Trying to calm his muscles from the burst of current that ran through him every few seconds.

His eyes went to close but he willed them to stay open. Wanting to watch the door of his cell to see if anyone one comes in. As his body was rid of burning and numbness, the pain from his wounds began to flare. Making him groan from the sting.

_How did I get myself into this shit?..._


	2. Chapter:1

**_Fun playing fun_**

**_But there's something there_**

**_"You are what mankind believe to be,_**

**_The devil."_**

If I'd have known then, 

What I know now... I would have never left my house this morning.

But, what dumbass _ever_ said that life was supposed to be fair?

"You're late. Again."

I mean she's not wrong. After having a lively night out with a certain intoxicated whore what do you expect? Then for her to roll around in bed and to ignore all of her 5 alarms, it took her a good hour, _or two, _to remember anything important that was meant to take place today. Such as her JOB. After that mind blowing realisation, she busted her toe stumbling out of bed and sliding into her bathroom. Squirting toothpaste all over her pyjama top and cabnet mirror, she somehow ended up tangled in the clothes of her closet. So with the metal of the bra strap digging into her armpit, she made a leap for her hairbrush and TRIED to comb her hair. Only to break the brush and to snap her hair bands. Plan B, let's just grab a random black ribbon she found wrapped around the cute hamper, filled with bath salts, she was given for her birthday. After being able to tie her long, curled, golden hair in a loose side ponytail, she adjusted her bra and was able to fit herself in some clothes. A black, cross-stitched patterned dress that hugged her curves and ended at her knees, with a deep v- neck. 

She crawled over to her door and grabbed the

red long sleeved jacket hanging on the back, puffing up the furred collar as she kicked at the colgate stained pyjama top. Jumping up she slammed her feet in a random pair of brown ugs and grabbed her bag to run for the bar down town. And even on the way there she ran into some members of the public, throwing some cash at a random guy she made spill coffee on himself. After screaming sorry she almost ran right into a car.

So yes, after all of that Lucy Heartfilia was still late. Again.

"Look I'm sorry Gajeel but I was out with Cana last night and this morning has been a complete hell, not to mention-

"Sheesh blondie I was just messin with ya"

Sighing harshly, she rolled her large honey eyes and huffed.

"Whatever. You don't even work here so why would you care."

Pouting in embarrassment, she walked around the bar counter to the back corner, she opened the door and went to throw her belongings in her locker. Taking off her coat to add to her pile in the locker she grabbed a dirty blue apron, tying it around her waist she scampered back to the bar counter. Peeking round the corner she was only able to detect Gajeel sitting on a stool, sipping quietly on his beer. Eyes darting in fear, she was able to sneak her way back out into the open. As she went to sigh in relief she shivered-

"Lucy Ashley Heartfilia."

Hearing Gajeel snigger, she froze and blinked back her tears of terror. Turning slowly to face her upcoming doom she began to prepare a will for her corpse in her head.

In front of her stood, Levy McGarden.

She was young and quite petite, with a slender build. _Standing at a rather below average- height for her age._ She has shoulder length, wild and wavy blue hair tied up in a colourful bandana. She wore a black, spaghetti- strapped crop top with white frills flared at the end of the shirt, kissing her slim, light stomach. Around her hips, hugged a short, brown button, skirt that ended mid thigh. Underneath, was a pair of black cotton leggings, hiding her legs. On her feet were some brown, heeled ankle boots, with golden zips. She stood there with narrowed olive eyes, hands on hips with a deep scowl on her face.

Now from what Lucy has learned over the years was that not only is levy very small, she is also very intimidating.

"You're late, again"

"That's what I said!"

Lucy turned to glare at Gajeel, who turned back to his beer sulkily from the heat of her stare. 

"L-look lev, I'm so sorry I-it's not my fault ok! The universe is against me I swear!"

Her friends eyes grew darker as she clenched her jaw. _Damn, Gajeel's rubbing off on her._ Gulping fast, she waited for her response.

Only for her to wave it off.

"Whatever, at least you actually showed up."

Sighing in relief, Lucy's knees almost buckled from the sheer joy she felt from levy's mercy-

"But not only do you have to manage the bar, I need you to do some table service too. Mira's not here as she's visiting Lisanna and decided to take the day off. Soo~ let's just call this your punishment"

Never mind, scratch that mercy doesn't exist here. 

"Oh levy~ why?"

Her punisher turned to strut away to grab a tray and walk to stand beside Gajeel at the counter.

"Because I can't handle the bar and waitressing alone. Plus I'm heading off with Gajeel early so you'll need to lock up. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Lucy leaned dramatically against the bar counter, slamming her cheek against the polished wood.

"How?!"

Her smooshed cheek made levy giggle, rolling her eyes at her antics she replied.

"Well, I'll let you get a free book at the library next time we go, how about that?"

Huffing, she watched her breathe fog up the counter.

"Ooookaaayyyy"

Levy petted her head as if she was a dog and kissed gajeels cheek. Running off to take people's orders.

"Yo blondie, you know you got people to serve right?"

Eyes widening in realisation, Lucy lifted her head to stand up. Finding her eyes on customers she quickly fixed herself up and went to make drinks. Taking down orders let her forget her past embarrassment. She's been working as a bartender for quite a number of months now, first working as a barista down the road from here but the money wasn't good enough. I mean, she doesn't get much now, but it's more than what it was. Plus it's a job where she doesn't work alone, surrounded by familiar faces and friends, so it's a win win in her book. However, she still struggles to pay rent, she'd

rather have a job she has a passion for than something for quick easy money. She's not the best bartender in the world but she's not the worst either.

After moving from Hargeon to Magnolia last year, life's been a rollercoaster. Trying to find work was difficult as she was homeschooled and that slowly came to a close after a few years. So not only did she not have her qualifications she also didn't have much people skills and experience in dealing with serving customers. She had never worked behind the counter before or in an office, let alone sat at a desk and copied notes off a board. So with no school and no work experience she had found ways to occupy herself in other things such as writing. She loves to read books and to create her own stories it was something she really enjoyed. And from this, sparked a passion.

She'd love to write and sell her own books but to do that she needs to start from the bottom. So in her spare time, from working at the bar she helps levy at the library and goes there to study online classes in journalism. It's not easy, but she's determined. Speaking of levy, at the time of their first meeting Lucy was searching for a library as she missed reading her beloved books. So one day, a few weeks after she had moved and was down on her luck with money, she found levy dangling from a ladder screaming bloody murder when she first stepped through the door. Finding no one around to help she got her down immediately. After that, they hit it off. She was introduced to Gajeel, who levy had been with for around a year. Her first impression of him was that he had an addiction to the colour black since it was all he ever wore. From long spiky black hair to his black muddied boots. However, his eyes were a deep blooded crimson which scared the hell out of her when they first met. Along with his many dotted piercings, especially the ones that replaced his eyebrows.

But from this, she was able to meet two other lovely ladies. Near the beginning of this year, when the three of them went out to the bar, that night they found Mira managing the drinks and Cana split between distracting her with her charms or chugging down more alcohol. But we all know who she really loves more. 

Mira was able to get me a job at this new establishment. At the time, the bar had only just opened up with few people working there, leaving Mira to have a hard time managing it all. Which then made it easier for me to switch to working behind the counter-

"LUCY!"

Blinking out of my daze, I found levy clicking her fingers in front of my nose. 

"Uh yeah?"

She flung her hand back down sighing

"I was wondering when I'd get your attention. Where'd your mind take you this time?"

She smiled gently, shaking her head in amusement. I giggled nervously, guess I zoned out. 

"Sorry lev, what were you saying?"

"I was only letting you know that me and Gajeel are heading out now, so can you please lock up for me?"

My eyes widened. Turning my head my eyes flickered towards the clock on the wall, it's 8 pm already?

"Wow time sure does fly"

Levy ran over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, squeezing me softly,

"I'll see you tomorrow Lu."

Grabbing her stuff from the locker she dashed over to gajeel. Both of them waved goodbye and strutted out of the bar. Looking around I found that there was no one in here but me, I guess levy cleared them all out. It's rare we close early like this, but since Mira and her siblings aren't here to manage the bar at night we might as well close early. Wetting a cloth, I washed down the counter, hopping from table to table to clear away any left over food and drinks along with the spill of alcohol or two. Washing the plates and cups I flicked my hands to rid them of water. Grabbing the mop I cleaned any puddle of drink straining the floor and got the dust pan and brush to flick up any crumbs. 

Turning to find the place spotless I trotted to grab my stuff from the locker room. Heading to the office next to the kitchen I scanned the room to look at the key hook. Spotting the key dangling I grinned, levy usually leaves the key there for me if I'm locking up but usually it's hidden in a locked draw where Mira keeps it. But since we can't unlock the draw this is where we decided to put it for now.

Flicking off the lights I stepped out into the cool air. It wasn't hot this time of year even though we are in the summer months. I've heard it was an odd occurnace here in magnolia, since in previous years it's always been hot and sunny. Locking the doors I turned to look around me, finding no one watching I hid the key under the plant pot beside the door. Taking out my phone to quickly type levy a message of the keys location, I placed it in my bag and began my journey back home.

Along the way I found my stomach beginning to coil. I know I wasn't exactly starving today as I did have my lunch break earlier on. I had headed to the cafe across the road to have myself a toastie and some coffee. So I know I'm not hungry.

The hands on my bag tightened as I grew closer to home.

Walking over to my door I looked over my shoulder to find no one out of the blue. Just random passbyers heading home or to night clubs. Taking my keys out from my pocket I went to unlock my door as I jiggled the handle I stepped into the staircase of my apartment. Closing the door slowly I clambered up the steps to the hallway leading to my home. 

Undoing the locks on the door I was able to step into the comfort of my room. Sighing I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag onto the carpet floor.

Taking off my jacket I felt the pain in my gut return.

It made me feel sick, feeling the sweat glistening on my skin and the hair at the back of my neck stand I turned slowly. My lights were off and it was quiet.

Maybe a bit too quiet.

Walking slowly I went towards the corridor leading to the kitchen. My breathe grew quick and the sound of my socks padding on the carpet began to fog. Like headphones covering my ears, but all I could hear was a constant ringing and the sound of my pounding heart. Biting my lip to quit the sound of my heavy breathing I stood hesitant in the hallway. 

I pressed my back against the wall, it grounded me as I was able to have a second to breathe. Maybe I was being paranoid but the sudden adrenaline burning in my veins says otherwise. Gulping quietly, it left my throat feeling raw. Sliding along the wall my plan was to peek around the corner into the kitchen.

Until I heard a small and sudden clank of glass.

As if something had been picked up from the kitchen counter. Eyes widening Lucy stood frozen, hand coming up to close over her mouth. Trying to rid herself of the dread that filled her and the sudden need to collapse. 

Breathing in deeply she sucked up as much air as she could. Bringing her hand down by her side, she clenched her hands. Digging her nails into her palms, she felt them begin to sting. Knocking her head back she let it rest against the wall without making a noise. 

Alright Lucy you're going to look around this corner and find nothing. It's just your imagination, your being ridiculous.

So that's what she did. Sucking it up she peeked around the corner, her stubborn and determined nature leading her to believe she was being paranoid.

Only to find herself dead wrong.

For there was someone around the corner. The stranger sat at the island in the kitchen, his legs crossed over the other sitting comfortably on the wooden chair. Beside him was a bottle of wine that sat on her marble counter, his tanned muscular arm layed beside it. His lips placed on the edge of her wine glass drinking the blood red beverage. 

She choked at not only finding a stranger in her home but by his appearance.

He wore a black ripped tank top that hugged his lean muscular frame, making his many curves pop. But the blood staining it made it all the more frightening. 

His many cuts, bruises, burns and wounds blurred over his sun kissed skin.

His odd cherry dyed hair did nothing to ease her fear. 

However, what scared her most was his eyes.

Those cold piercing onyx eyes stared right back at her. 

Intense and fierce. 

They held a sadistic mischief in them. Something bitter and cruel, his eyes grew dark as he took his lips away from the glass. 

His smirk was something darker.

Tilting his head to the side, he let that stray drop of wine run down his cheek and pool at the scar on his neck. 

**"Welcome home Goldilocks~"**

**———————————————————————**


	3. Chapter:2

**_I couldn't scream_**

**_I couldn't shout _**

**_"I'm what god forbids"_**

He sat there smiling at her.

And she stood there, fear bubbling in her veins.

His blood chapped lips parted,

"I hope you don't mind, but I needed a drink. Sadly, I was only able to find wine. I'm more of a whiskey guy myself"

He chuckled, but it wasn't warm.

She saw him go back to his glass, taking another sip. His eyes held her gaze however as he continued to drink, watching her fiercely. She went to try and gulp air into her system, however Lucy couldn't even feel her heart beat. She couldn't hear it echoing, drumming quickly in her chest. Was she even breathing?

He leaned over to pour himself some more crimson, but as he did his eyes darted off her. For a second, only a second.

But that's all it takes

Lucy felt her fear wither into something more hot, it boiled within her. Adrenaline, you gotta love it.

She ran, darting off to spring down the hallway she had just walked down. Lucy could hear the shatter of her wine glass, feeling the floor beneath her shake from his sudden movement as he sped behind her. She didn't need to look behind her to know, she could feel him getting closer. Lucy felt herself shake from it all, everything was going so quickly, she could feel her socks coil back to hang under the heel of her feet. The carpet pricking into her soles, lungs burning from the sudden air she tried to pump into them. Everything was a blur, all she could see was her apartment door ahead of her.

As Lucy was about to reach the end of the hallway, she jerked, choking at the sudden pull on her arm.

She was yanked harshly, enough to almost pop her shoulder. Lucy felt like a rag doll in that sudden moment of shock, dread curling in the pit of her stomach as she realised the he had caught her. The strength she felt as he grabbed onto her, his blood stained nails tore into her skin, irritating the skin from the grip. That would defiantly bruise.

Lucy gasped as she was pulled back and thrown to the floor, forced to roll on her stomach. He pulled back her right arm, folding it and holding her down. The sudden sting from the force of his pin made her squeal, it was cut short from his other hand that slapped against her mouth. Knocking back at her teeth making Lucy wince. The heat from his skin presses into her lips. She went to flap her free arm about, reaching to try and knock him off her. She knew she didn't have the strength to do so, but if she could loosen his hold-

Her left arm was soon pressed to the carpet floor.

His right knee, fixed her limb to the ground. Lucy began to groan as he stretched his weight over her, securing her to the floor. Lucy's lips stayed closed, but she began to breathe quickly through her nose, feeling hot from the extra weight. Breathless and weazing from being immobilised to the floor.

Lucy felt his arm that gagged her start to wrap around her neck. Her eyes widened, he was going to try and choke her. Gasping, she felt his arm lock around her neck, she couldn't scream as his hand muffled her sounds.

He leaned forward, his chest pressing onto her back, forcing her to try and breathe. However, his fingers began to bind over her nose, Lucy felt tears come to her eyes. She was choking, she felt too hot and she couldn't breathe. He was boiling, she could feel her stomach trying to push at the ground beneath her, desperate to inhale. The weight from above and the ground from below didn't allow her to take in any breathe.

Lucy felt her vision blur, her body started to spasm, jerking to try and move. Wiggling in his grasp, she could feel the spit from her mouth stick to her chin and nose. She was panting harshly making her gurgle. It was disgusting, yet he didn't remove his hand. He was going to kill her.

Lucy was fighting for her life

She continued to move as much as she could, getting desperate from her lungs being crushed. She felt cramped. Her organs being squeezed together as she was pressed further and further into the floor so she had no space to breathe. Tears rushed down her flushed cheeks.

Lucy's left arm that was pinned behind her back tried to slip from his grasp. But it was useless, he held her in a strong grip. Flexing her left hand, she started curling her fingers. Feeling them scratch against his chin.

Lucy has never been so happy that she got her acrylic nails done this weekend. And she had them more long then usual.

Closing her eyes, she brought down her nails. Scratching down from his lip to his chin, she heard him hiss and went to yank himself away from her hand. But she drew her nails in further, nicking him in the neck.

The sudden attack and his jerk away from her hand causes him to loosen his grip. As his chest slightly came off her back she moved.

Lucy yanked her arm from his grip and twisted onto her side, elbowing him in the jaw with her once captured arm.

As he was hit, he stumbled to the side. His knee crushing her right hand to the floor. She cried out in pain as all his weight fell onto his knee, pushing onto her hand and feeling it impel the middle of her hand.

Lucy kept turning to her side, twisting her arm free from where it was crushed under his knee. Yanking it out, she fell back. Landing on her spine, she took a deep breathe. Ignoring the quaking of her lungs and the discharge running down her chin she took off.

Lucy ran back to where she came from, not wanting to chance it with her apartment door as his body blocked the corridor.

She took a sharp right, running away from the kitchen and through the living room. Twisting around the coffee table she booked it to her bedroom door.

As Lucy got there she dashed inside, turning to go and shut the door.

As she pushed onto it her eyes widened even more in horror.

She found him reaching forward, arm outstretched to grab at her door. Her heart lept into her throat, his eyes. They were pitch black, hard obsidian. Piercing into hers, they promised things. Dark, painful, unspeakable things. Trying to pull her in, they spoke of threats. And they weren't empty, if he caught her now. She would find out just how menacing and wicked he could be.

His dark eyes made her mouth sour

Feeling the gasp trying to escape her throat, lucy slammed the door closed. Pushing her weight on it as she felt the slam she knew was coming. Just as Lucy locked the door, the door hurled forward with a large bang. Winding her as she felt it strike her temple, tumbling back she felt the edge of her bed dig into her hip. Yelling in alarm she fell back against the floor, blinking away the pain, it withered away as the next slam to her door was louder then the one before.

It made her jump, crawling back she watched as the lock on her door began to come off its hinges.

Lucy tried to stomp down the terror that ate at her.

Scrambling up she looked around for her phone, only to remember she left it in her bag that was tossed by her front door. Cursing loudly she made a run for her window.

The bangs grew louder, and her door started to splinter.

Lucy yelled as she grabbed at her dressing table, pushing it to the floor. The sound of it crashing to the ground drowned out the sudden thump of her door.

It flew open, the force of it smacking against the wall and chipping a chunk of it off.

As Lucy stepped onto her fallen dressing table, she slammed open the window. The realisation that she could no longer hear the thump of her door made her breathless.

Reaching out she hooked her foot over the window sill.

Only for her to be yanked back by her hair.

Lucy went to cry out but once again his hand was slapped over her mouth, the sting in her teeth and her scalp made her choke back a scream. She felt herself get thrown to the floor, her right ankle smacked against the pushed dressing table making her tumble.

Lucy felt her nose smack into the carpet, but it did nothing to cushion the floor. She had bit her tongue, from her chin pushing up her teeth.

Groaning she pushed herself onto her hands, spitting up blood that came gushing from her gums. Lucy coughed harshly as she heard her window get slammed shut.

She tried to get a hold of herself, blindly digging her nails into the blood stained carpet as she slowly wobbled forward on all fours. Desperately trying to crawl away from her attacker.

However, Lucy felt a strong hand dig into her right shoulder.

It pulled her back, forcing Lucy onto her back to stare up at the man before her. Pressing her onto the floor, he straddled her. The light of the window making him seem as if he was a shadow. His image was casted in a dark shade as he looked over her, his cherry pink hair shone in the light.

But his eyes, his eyes will be the thing that haunts her the most.

They glowed fiercley, sadistic and vicious. Matching his sharp smirk that broke upon his bloodied face.

She thought monsters weren't real

"Oh baby~

Lucy didn't realise she had murmured the words out loud

"Monsters are real-

Drawing back his right hand, his smile grew larger.

**"And they look just like people"**

His fist came down on her temple

Encasing her in a deep inky blackness


	4. Chapter:3

**_I'm stuck in a dungeon_**

**_With ugly company _**

**_"An innocent babyish smile,_**

**_An evil gleam in cold eyes"_**

_CRACK!_

Lucy suddenly woke to pain flaring in her nose.

She squealed in agony, feeling her eyes prick. Her focus was off, vision completely blurred as she jerked in shock from the abrupt ache. The sudden jump start to her heart made Lucy choke on the air that hit her lungs. Breathing heavy, she struggled to handle the immediate blaze of her senses. Everything hitting her at full force from her rude awakening.

Tears stung the corner of Lucy's eyes, unable to fall from her stiff muscles.

The constant ring in her ears began to fade, allowing her to listen to her gasps for air. Something warm was pressed tightly against her lips, the pressure from it made her jerk. Soon the burn in her nose spread to under her eyes, turning into a dull throb. Blinking away the blur, Lucy tried to focus on the world around her.

She found herself staring at her kitchen table. Feeling sluggish, she gazed at her broken wine glass that layed on the edge. Crimson liquid dripping slowly from the shattered pieces.

When was the last time she drank wine?

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. The heat that pressed against her lips was a clear reminder.

Beginning to hyperventilate, Lucy's eyes flashed to peer down. Finding a large, rough hand pressed against her mouth. Muffling her anxious whimpers.

The blood crusted nails only spiked her fear.

"_Shhhhh~..."_

Lucy's heart was pounding, drumming in her head and making her eyes grow dim. She could feel herself shaking, she stretched her legs trying to will them to move. Only to find them stuck in place. Flexing her thighs and wiggling her ankles, she found them starting to burn from the strain. Lucy felt as if something was rubbing itself into her skin the more she pulled.

She went to look down, but the rocky movement made her sick.

The nausea that was settled in her stomach began to creep up her throat. She gulped, feeling the bile glide up and down her gullet. The beat in Lucy's head grew, she felt her blood roaring in her ears. The hand pushed harder on her mouth, trying to mute the harsh gasps that escaped her throat.

Lucy's eyes darkened further, her vision grew dull, the shadows curling into her consciousness.

Everything felt numb, the burn in her skin was no longer there making her eyes come to a close.

The only thing Lucy moves closer to was the warmth against her cheek. Heat flashed against the shell of her ear.

"_Sleep~..."_

And so she did.

———————————————————————

The next time Lucy woke up it wasn't to any sudden pain.

There was movement behind her lids before she opened her eyes. Groaning, she tightly shut them. Trying to escape the flash of light that assaulted her vision. Shaking from the flare that struck her sight, Lucy went to slowly open her eyes once more.

She blinked at the heavy ache in her head.

The pounding in her skull made her hiss, her vision soon got used to the bright light above her. Lucy felt her neck pop as she rolled it so she faced the floor. Moaning from the clicks in her joints, she was filled with lazy confusion. Flicking her tongue along the roof of her mouth she tasted nothing but iron and the cracks in her gum.

Lucy's brows narrowed as she gazed at the leather belt that bit into her bare thighs.

The skin was irritated, flushed red from where the makeshift rope seethed into her muscle. Shifting her ankles, she felt them unable to move.

Lucy squinted, slowly moving her head to analyse her situation. Finding herself strapped to the wooden kitchen chair, tied up with belts.

Jerking, she found it hard to breathe from the leather that kept her tied, curled around her chest and upper arms. Her arms were pulled behind her, the back of the chair digging into the crevice of her elbows. Lucy felt the itch of her wrists that were bound in the same material.

Cursing her luck she muttered to herself, eyes widening from the rough chuckle that followed after it.

Twisting her head, she found herself face to face with the devil.

He sat, perched up on the kitchen counter. He was bare chested, bandages crusted with blood wrapped around his abdomen. They looked loose, revealing more peaks of tanned skin. His legs were covered in black pants, the string coming loose at the ends and from the holes in his knees. Her eyes traveled up further, finding his head tilted. His onyx eyes piercing, watching her in mocking amusement.

His shoulder length pink hair appeared more soft in the light.

He unraveled his crossed legs, spreading them out and placing his bare feet either side of her. Resting them on the wooden armrest. Leaning forward, he let his sculpted arms rest on his knees, peering at her curiously.

She took him in.

Eyes flickering from the tribal tattoos that curled over his right bicep, clawing up and around his neck. Biting into the flesh of his right pec, slithering under the blood stained bandages hugging his lower stomach.

Lucy caught sight of two small silver hoops, both in his right ear lobe. Accompanied by a small stud in his helix. His left ear had a small red ruby, sitting in the lower shell of his ear.

The small specs of blood, that were splattered over his cheeks, blended with the brown freckles under his eyes.

A large white plaster sat under his right eye, on his cheek.

Lucy soon swept up to his large heated eyes, a deep onyx sat in them. But from this close, a small flicker of emerald shimmered within. That and his cherry hair made him all the more peculiar, however that sharp fanged smile made him all the more viscous.

Lucy felt her cheeks flush as he leaned in further.

"Have a nice nap?"

His voice was rough, her chest trembled from the smoky scent that curled around her. She blinked owlishly, the staring contest continued and she didn't back down.

Smirking, he parted his blood chapped lips.

How many times has she seen the colour red? For some reason, she wondered if it was his favourite colour.

"I fixed your broken nose. Put it back in place."

Lucy felt the numbness in her face fade, the sting of her aching bones came back at her. Clenching her teeth, she bit back the burn that struck her nose and under her eyes. Closing her eyes, she heard him grunt and listened to him shuffle.

The sound from the flick of a lighter made her eyes fly open.

She found him leaned back on his elbows, facing away from her as he cupped the cigarette in his hand. The box of cancer sticks sat next to him. Burning the wand he brought it to his lips, breathing in and exhaling.

Lucy watched, in a trance as she followed the smoke that swirled from his lips.

As if he was breathing fire.

The thought of flames made her groan

"Please don't smoke in here"

She leant her head back moaning dramatically, missing the slight look of shock that flashed across his features. It soon changed to amusement at her next words-

"I can't have the fire alarm go off, my head is like a fucking drum right now."

She heard him snicker at that, amazed at the sudden words that left her lips. To be honest, she didn't know where it came from either. It was hilarious really, random even from the situation she now finds herself in. However, Lucy was annoyed, tired and in pain. She really didn't have time for the world right now. Especially from this crazy killer that decided to tie her up with her own designer belts, in her own damn home. The universe can wait, her comfort comes first.

"You're weird"

Lucy's eyes twitched, irritated.

Leaning forward, she glared at his form. Finding him watching her in mischief, as if he wasn't the fucking elephant in the room right now.

"Uh I'm sorry, but did I miss something?! I'm not the one who broke into _my _house, strangled me, broke my fucking nose and decided to tie me up to my kitchen chair. And you call _me _the weird one?! Asshole-

Lucy soon found her chin in a tight grip.

Eyes widening in shock she found herself staring into piercing eyes. His right hand held her, keeping Lucy in place as his left arm rested against his knee. Small sparks of smoke gracing her cheek.

"You might wanna keep it down, don't need any unwanted attention. Now do we?.."

Her eyes narrowed, the heat of her glare burned into his. But the fire that shone in his eyes made most of her courage whither away, but Lucy was stubborn.

"And if I don't?.."

He licked his lips, damping them. The gleam in his eyes told her she didn't want to find out just how merciless he could be. She's made it this long, she shouldn't test how far she could push him. But he kept her alive, that told her he wasn't exactly here to murder.

But that doesn't mean he wouldn't.

"You haven't even seen my bad side yet blondie~, don't make me have to give you a demonstration"

Lucy could finally breathe again when he pulled away. Laying on his back, he took another drag from the fire stick in his fingers. She watched as the smoke twirled above him.

"Plus, I already removed the batteries. It's not on."

Biting her lip, she turned to take a look at her surroundings.

Only to find her smoke alarm smashed and crushed in the middle of the living room floor.

"_More like demolished it"_

She found that the window next to her couch was shut, her other windows were probably the same. She could hear the faint beat from her speaker that sat on the coffee table, her tv was on. The image of a random program flickered over the screen, the volume was high, blocking out any _wary _sounds from the outside.

She turned her head to try and look down the hallway, but she was too far away.

Sighing she turned to face the stranger laying on her counter, bare chested. What sort of situation was this again?

"I guess I could ask you the usual questions, I won't bother pointing out what they are, but that'll probably be useless. I mean you'll either tell me lies or not answer at all. But I think you're kind of being selfish here, _I'm _the one strapped to a chair right now"

She watched him twirl his cigarette between his fingers, stretching his arm to rest behind his head.

He remained silent, closing his eyes in contempt.

"So what are you? Some kind of assassin?"

He chuckled softly, twisting to lean on his right arm. Placing the side of his head on his fist. Flicking the stick in his left hand, she watched the ashes flutter on the counter, freckling the surface.

"Assassin?...that sounds so exotic."

He narrowed his eyes at her, full of sickly charm. Snorting, Lucy tilted her head to the side. Feeling her bondage tighten around her chest from the stretch.

"Why do you say that?"

She watched as he slithered to sit up. Watching her intensely from his perch, his eyes, _oh his eyes, _glittered golden.

"People always like things that seem exotic."

Lucy blinked. But she soon had to close her eyes, twisting her head away, she pouted.

The strange boy giggled. To him, she looked as if she had bitten into something sour.

"What's with the face barbie doll?~"

The fuck is with these nicknames. Lucy peaked up at him, turning to glare defiantly at him.

"Ok first off my name is Lucy, if you're going to kidnap someone then at least learn your captives name alright?!-

She heard him murmur "_but I didn't kidnap you-_ she cut him off

"And secondly, you're eyes are fucking distracting so stop staring into my soul!"

Instead of him backing away or even laughing at her response. He came even closer, bending over to return to his original position. His legs on either side of Lucy, leaning so his temple rested against hers. He smirked teasingly. What kind of fucking hostage situation is this?

"Does this help?~"

Lucy begged in her head that he'd stop rolling his words, slurring them so they coil around the pit of her stomach. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to open them. Groaning in frustration-

"I'm not even going to answer that."

Sighing, she felt the air from her lips flutter over her forehead. Making her blonde sweaty locks roll over her skin, brushing against his nose and melting with his pink locks. Lucy opened her eyes to stare into his eyes, fear starting to knock around in her gut.

"What do you want from me?..."

Her voice was shaky, her whisper sounded loud in the tension that surrounded them. The noise from the TV dragged out, making her ears numb and fuzzy. She felt sweat drip down the back of her neck. She could only stare as the impish grin fell into a small frown.

Is it getting hot in here?

Lucy felt the warm air brush over her lips. His sigh was heavy, leaning back as he brushed at his hair that stuck to his temple. Scratching the back of his head, he quickly to another drag from his cigarette. Turning, he stuck the end of it into the skin on the inside of his right wrist. She choked from that, staring silently in a daze with wide glazed eyes.

He barely flinched at the burn, only crumpling the stick and flicking it onto the floor. Brushing away the ash and chipped skin on his arm. The smoke that rose from his wound was whipped away as his hand flicked at it. She watched the small drop of blood escape the boiling skin, sliding down his wrist and into his dark pant leg.

"Eyes up here princess"

Rolling her eyes at the name she looked up at his face.

"I'll be honest with you-

She sat there, waiting impatiently. Lucy had enough, she was tired and sore. What did she do to deserve this?

"I'm not here to target you, I don't even know who the fuck you are. I just need somewhere to lay low for a little while"

She blinked. Well she wasn't really expecting that.

"So you're hiding? From who?"

His eyes grew dim, staring at her fiercely. It made Lucy gulp, fearing from the darkness that swept within them.

"From some real bad people."

He watched her eyes flicker, the terror bleeding into them slowly.

"People who're worse then you?"

He snorted at that, shaking his head making his long locks flutter over his eyes. At least it tried to hide the sick poison that coiled within them, she couldn't bare to look at it anymore.

"Nah, I'm worse than them."

Lucy's throat felt dry

"How come?.."

She was curious, but she feared the answer. He leaned forward, letting his hot breathe flicker over her cheeks.

His eyes were fucking piercing, Jesus

"I do very bad things. And I do them very well~"

What a sick smile. It was twisted, matching his eyes. The blood caking his lips made her tremble. Lucy knew now, she looked at him. Really looked at him, she couldn't see it. She couldn't see sanity and that's what scared her most.

"You're a psychopath..."

Her whisper was harsh, slicing through the heated air around them.

His laugh was sharper.

**"I prefer, creative~"**


	5. Chapter:4

**Beware, their smiles**

**Of played gold**

**"_And he looked at me,_**

**_Like there was something in me _**

**_worth looking at"_**

"Hey! I have to use the bathroom."

Lucy pouted in embarrassment, finding the stranger staring at her with a neutral expression. He sat on her carpet floor by the TV, legs crossed and arms folded as he looked at her in irritation. He was captivated by the moving images flashing on the screen before she had rudely interrupted. Breaking his gaze from his new 'toy' to pay attention to Lucy, who was still tied to the kitchen chair. Her thighs clenching in an effort to cross them, but all it did was make the belts bite into her skin harder. Hissing, she fixed the man with a glare baring her teeth at him as if she was a cat who was dropped into a tub of water.

"I'm serious I really need to go!"

Well she wasn't completely lying.

God knows how long Lucy has been strapped to the chair for. It's been hours, and she's dying to go but hopefully it'll give her a chance to maybe make a break for it. If she could fit through her bathroom window or even charge for the door while he untied her she could grab someone's attention from outside. All she had to do was run down the stairs of her apartment and she'd been home free.

"Here-

Lucy was forced to break away from her thoughts when she heard a clank. Looking down she found that her assaulter has placed a bucket under her chair. Lucy stayed quiet for a moment. Listening as the man shuffled on his toes, peering down at her curiously. He brought a hand to rub the back of his neck and blew at a few pink strands that curled over his eyes.

"I should probably help pull your pants dow-

"What the fuck is this?!"

He sighed in frustration. Glaring down at her in alarm at her question. He seemed confused as she snarled up at him, looking between the man and the bucket beneath her chair.

"Uh... it's a bucket?.."

He didn't quite understand, clearly she wasn't stupid. She must of known what a bucket was-

"I know what it is you Moron! But I'm not about to piss in a bucket in the middle of my living room strapped to a chair with you standing here. Untie me so I can go to the bathroom like a normal human being."

Lucy was disgusted, but mostly irritated with this guys crudeness. Expecting her to go in a godamn bucket. _Where in the hell did he even find this?!_ But that wasn't the point, Lucy was getting more tired as the hours went on and now she's being forced to pee in a bucket? She wasn't having any of this. Looking up she choked slightly. The pink haired man was crouched in front of her. Leaning forward, his knees bent with his hands gripping into his pants. He gaze burned into her eyes making her sweat. She couldn't help but stutter

"W-What?!"

Lucy cursed herself for not sounding more forceful. But she couldn't help it, this guy knew nothing about personal space at all.

"Why are you so bitchy?"

She blinked owlishly. Gritting her teeth she quickly realised she couldn't reach forward and slap him, and even if she could he'd probably rip off Lucy's hand.

"Do you really need an answer..."

His eyes worked over her form, burning holes into her skin as he gazed at the belts holding her down. He pushed back the need to reach out and rub the bridge of her nose, wanting to wash away the darkness under her eyes. Or maybe make them darker.

Their staring contest continued.

"How do I know you won't make a run for it blondie?"

Lucy couldn't help but sigh. Blowing at the golden hair that kissed her temple. She kept her eyes closed, knowing damn well if she was to open them he'd be able to taste her lies.

"You don't."

She couldn't hear him move and she refused to look if he glared harder. She could feel it anyways, setting her ablaze.

"But I refuse to pee in a bucket in the middle of the living room strapped to a chair. I'm a human with basic human rights. I'm stubborn I can hold it or have you clean up my mess, but I can't keep forcing myself to hold back from going. And you know that sooner or later my bladder will burst from constantly refusing to go and I could die. Meaning when people come looking, they'll find you won't they? I mean you're probably good at sneaking around but no one is that good. At some point in time you must of been seen around town right? So when I go missing and end up dead people will know about it. I'm a normal person, people tend to take notice when bad things happen to good people-

Lucy was forced to cut herself short when she found a hand slapped against her mouth. She bit back the urge to cry out in sudden pain and fear. With her eyes slapped open she found herself staring death in the face once again.

"If you've made your point, stop talking. Heh, if you ran like your mouth you'd be in good shape."

Ignoring the comment, Lucy refused to let tears of panic well up in her eyes. Feeling them prick, she blinked to hide them away. His smile was always so twisted, so sadistic. He got pleasure out of making her scared, scared of him and what he could do. Lucy needed to remember that this man was dangerous, her stubborn nature made her reckless. Her smart mouth had consequences. Lucy forgets that sometimes if she stops talking, it solves everything. _I wish I was more fluent in silence._

"Hey would you look at that, you sound a whole lot better with your mouth closed~"

He slowly took his hand away, pressing one finger to his lips in warning. All she could do was squint into those large onyx eyes, gaze flickering to the dark pierced skin as he crawled away. Marching towards the TV. He grabbed the controller that sat abandoned on her carpet floor, turning the volume up higher. Throwing the device onto the sofa he moved towards her window, past her speakers. Lucy watched, dazed as he hovered by the curtains. He made sure they were closed properly, cutting off any speck of light that decided to peak into the room. At least Lucy caught a glimpse of daylight before it was pushed away, she knew it wasn't night anymore. The morning chatter outside was dragged under the sound of the advertisements blaring from her TV.

He was quiet, creeping over the floorboards. After making sure the windows were locked and the curtains were shut he made his way towards the bathroom. Passing her bedroom door on the way, only to shut it. But he didn't wander into the bathroom, he made his way down the hallway that Lucy had run from. For a while he disappeared. But she kept quiet as she heard a click from her apartment door. She flinched when he glided back into the room and dropped down in front of her.

The strange man scratched at the belts around her thighs. He looked deep in thought, fighting with himself on making his next move. He breathed hot air over her skin making Lucy jump.

But she stopped struggling when she felt her straps loosen.

As quick as she heard the buckle the belt was ripped from its place. Lucy squeaked from the burn on her thighs, crying out when he tore away the strap around her upper arms and chest. He crouched to his knees, fiddling to rip away the bondage holding her ankles. Hissing from the pull, Lucy watched as he threw the belts onto the kitchen table. Turning to peer down at her, he reached around Lucy's shoulders. She tried to push her back against the chair, trying to move away as much as possible. Kicking her feet childishly and ignoring how her socks slid against the floor.

Lucy paused when she found her nose brushing against his chest.

Her cheeks were flushed, the heat from his skin washing over her in waves. Clenching her eyes shut, Lucy felt him pulling at her wrists. She couldn't breathe, he was practically straddling her waist. Her eyes flew open however at the stretch in her shoulders. Holding back a cry, Lucy focused on watching the dark tatts on his skin dance over his back. She didn't even realise when he had brought her tied wrists over the back of the chair.

Lucy felt a grip in the front of her shirt. She let her head dangle from the force of the pull, she was made to stand up. She wobbled, suddenly feeling very weak from the rush of blood in her head. Her muscles were asleep making Lucy fall to her knees. She cursed from the ring in her joints, the sting inched from her knees into her ribs. Lucy just wanted to sleep.

He dug his fingers into the back of her dress, pulling her along as he strolled towards the bathroom. Lucy let her legs drag across the floor, watching the fabric of her clothes crumple. She lost a sock along the way, the other clinging to the bottom of her heel for dear life. She didn't have the energy to move, at least she didn't have to pee in a bucket.

Lucy once again found herself being man handled.

He slightly struggled in getting a grip on her, hefting the girl from under her elbows and plopping her on the toilet seat. He made sure to lift the lid up for her before sitting Lucy down.

She could see the sweat pooling on his collarbone but didn't bother commenting. She could only blink and whisper out a thank you as she wiggles to get comfortable. Lucy places her tied wrists in her lap, waiting for him to turn and close the door.

But he didn't.

She waited, and waited. But Lucy wasn't a patient girl.

"Um, can you go away please? Maybe you know, close the door on your way out."

He continued standing there, his head tilted cutely as his pink hair fluttered. Clearly he didn't understand her sudden request. It clicked when she pouted and motioned with her head towards the door. He smirked

"Well I can't just leave you in here all alone. You said it yourself earlier~ I can't trust you not to try and make a run for it."

She gaped at him. _This little shit. _

His smirk only widened at her struggle, watching mercilessly as she begged him with her eyes. But he only blinked, staring at her bluntly.

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Can you turn around at least. And I'm not asking."

He chuckled in amusement. Bouncing on his toes and slowly turning around to face the open bathroom door. He distracted himself with a song in his head, rolling his hips and nodding his head to the tune. He didn't care for the sounds bouncing off the tiles, nor for Lucy's curses as she struggled to wipe with her hands tied together.

The man with cherry hair just continued to smile wolfishly.

———————————————————————

Lucy soon found herself strapped back in the chair.

Her left cheek stung and it made her eyes prick from shame. Her stubborn nature had gotten her in trouble again, so maybe she had tried to run when she finished in the bathroom. Her idea was to get to any window, unlock it and nose dive out. Stupid and brash she knows but at that point she didn't care, Lucy couldn't stand another second being locked up with this stranger. But instead, he had dragged her down by her hair and back handed her across the cheek.

He also lifted Lucy by the shoulders and carried her to the bathroom mirror. Forcing her to stare at her miserable form, stating that he could make Lucy look much worse. And then proceeded to push her to the kitchen and strap her up again.

So now Lucy sat, pouting and trying not to cry as she glared at her assaulter. He sat hunched over on the carpet floor by the TV again, he seems to have taken an interest to the flashes on the screen. But his attention wasn't on the images, he had pried open her first aid kit. At first Lucy refused to tell him where it was, acting wicked after he humiliated and beat her again. But he soon went on a scavenger hunt, tearing up everything in her apartment to find it. It took him a while but after ripping up her cabnet he found the hidden treasure.

Lucy couldn't lie, she was slightly amused as he struggled to heal himself. He was cross legged, trying to clean his left side wound that leaked blood all over the carpet. He was able to clean it and had wrapped the gouze around his stomach to replace the old stained bandages. But in his left hand held the end of the strip while in his other hand was the bandage clip. His teeth dug into a pair of scissors and he started to sweat. His hair clung to his temple as he tried to stretch the rest of the gauze from his back to his stomach. His eyes twitching from biting back a curse, the bandage tightened making him clench his eyes in pain.

Lucy silently watched from her little prison. She almost felt sorry for him, but thinking back to what he made her go through made her shake. But Lucy was selfless, another daring trait that gets her into trouble.

"You need any help with that?..."

It took him a while to look up at her. Twitching at her question, he shook his head. Forcing himself to pull the strip over his stomach and wrap it tighter. He pushed back the flare of pain in his side and reached with his other hand to stick the bandage clip in. Letting go, he slowly brought his hand to his mouth and held the scissors. Breathing heavy, as he cut away the rest of the gauze. He panted harshly, throwing the scissors to the floor and slouching with his back on the edge of the couch.

Lucy watched him wipe away the sweat on his brow, he coughed and held his side from the itch. She, understandably, had a lot of questions to ask. But she knew he'd only lie or refuse to answer at all, but Lucy was still curious.

Curiosity killed that cat.

"What happened to you?..."

He looked startled at her question. Turning his head to watch her from the corner of the room. He scratched at the old plaster that curled under his right eye. He pinched the end of it, trying to peel it off his cheek. Hissing at the sting from the pull, he slowly bit by bit ripped off the bandage.

"Torture I guess."

He was nonchalant, rubbing away the sticky residue from the plaster on his cheek. Closing his right eye and picking at the edge of his jagged cut. It was a scab now, he scratched the small pieces off the ends. He found scabs irritating, it was hard to ignore instead of letting it heal he had a history of scratching at his wounds.

"What's your name?.."

Now that caught his attention. Lucy watched as he seemed to freeze up, still in the middle of the room. His eyes turned to gaze back at the TV then to the first aid kit on the floor. He still needed to wrap up his left thigh. He ignored Lucy, choosing to cut at the gauze and replace the old bandage with a fresh new one. Dazed from the blood that was crusted around the gash, fresh crimson soon bubbles and drizzles out from his thigh. Dripping down his calf and into the copper carpet. After tying up the bandages he stumbled to his feet, she quickly looked away as he pulled up his pants. He limped past Lucy to fiddle in the kitchen behind her.

She heard him turn on the tap, washing away the blood on his hands. He turned it off, walking over to Lucy to flick the cold water onto her cheeks. She squealed from the sudden and random action, confused as he giggled beside her. She titled her head to find him curled up on the kitchen unit. His back to her as he began to climb and search through her cupboards.

"Hey that's my food! You fucking scavenger, get your fine ass off my kitchen counter and stop looking for scraps!"

He ignored her but snorted at her comments. Digging further and further into the cupboards and balancing on his bare toes. Throwing out any packets and spices that he came across, making a mess all over her floor. Lucy gasped at the sight, struggling to try and shift her chair around to face him. Sweating and panting from finally edging her chair bit by bit she looked up at him. He had moved himself from the island to the fridge. Biting into anything he could get his hands on.

"Jesus your like a vulture...or maybe just a bottomless pit."

It was like watching him shovel lunch meats down an elevator shaft. He came to a stop however when he caught sight of her hot sauce. Grabbing the small bottle he slammed the fridge closed and began gulping it down. Leaning back to lay against the counter as his head went further and further back. Lucy watched him chug down all her hot sauce in awe, more so at the bob of his Adam's apple.

"What the fuck?-

"Call me E."

Her eyes flashed to his. Watching as he licked his lips, trying to swallow any lasting bits of the sauce that stained his cheeks.

"E?.."

He walked over to her bin, dropping the bottle in it with a clank. Turning to smirk at her from across the table.

"Can't tell you my real name or any of my fake ones. Neither can I tell you my alias, so call me E."

E...

———————————————————————

As night came Lucy had dropped off to sleep. Tired from the strain in her muscles and the panic she had to undergo through the day.

Her stomach aches, but E had given her mercy. Earlier after he cleaned up the kitchen, he fed her crisps and snacks from any packets he could find until Lucy was satisfied. He couldn't cook not like she would trust him turning on the oven anyways. But she relented when he found some microwave meals to heat up, she let him spoon feed her. E couldn't leave the house to get food either, not unless he wanted to risk being seen by those he wants to hide from. He'd also rather stay and keep and eye on Lucy, not exactly wanting her to try anything if he left. E didn't particularly want any members of the public to catch sight of his face either.

Lucy snorted, suddenly awake by the sound of something ringing. The loud noise made her groan, annoyed by the wake up call. She blinked away the crust in her eyes and the sticky smell that clung to her, she really needed a shower.

When Lucy opened her eyes she was startled to find another pair staring into hers.

E was perched on the kitchen island, his legs crossed and his right hand holding up his head. His elbow dug into his good thigh as he watched her in amusement. Lucy shook away her sleep, wanting desperately to rub at her eyes. The jump start to her heart made her tremble, gulping back the air that escaped her lungs, she began to calm down.

"Jesus you scared me, what is wrong with you? Watching people while they sleep, _what a creep_."

E only smiled wider, his teeth peaking out from under his lips. His eyes were wild putting Lucy on edge, they were sickly beautiful. Nothing about him was simple, his aura was not calming at all and the crazy glint in his pupils made her all the more wary.

"I like it when you sleep. For you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it."

_What-_

The ring was back, louder than before as the fog in Lucy's brain was gone. Her head whipped around, trying to find the cause of the noise when it hit her.

"That's my phone..."

She muttered under her breathe, but E had already heard. As Lucy wiggles to try and find where the buzz was coming from E slipped off the counter. She watched as he dipped behind her and passed out the room and down the hallway. She listened, the silence made her anxious as she waited for something to happen. Lucy squinted when E came strolling back into the room, his feet slapping against the floor as he leapt back onto the counter.

Lucy's black shoulder bag in his grip.

She rushed forward, stretching against the belt on her chest as she saw what he held. E took no notice, dripping forward to spill the contents out of her bag and onto the table. He spread everything out on the island, humming to himself as he studied and fiddled with her possessions. Lucy didn't care for the leftover gum he bit into or even the purse he began to rummage through. Her eyes scanned and scanned until landing on her phone.

Which went off the moment she caught sight of it.

Her ringtone blaring in the room and the letters of the callers ID lit up on the screen.

**Levy.**

"_Shit..."_

E heard her whisper and looked away from her bank card. His head turning to glance curiously at her phone, he went back to her purse. Snatching the notes and stuffing them into his pocket after counting. He heard Lucy whimper as he reached over and slid the phone into his palm. Slowly his eyes lifted to catch hers, she flinched from his gaze.

"Who's this?"

He waved the device in the air, holding the screen above her nose so she could read the name. Why, why did levy have to call now? Lucy gulped, not knowing how to answer. If she answered truthfully, then that would put levy in danger. And she would rather die.

"A- An old college friend. We met up a few weeks ago and she decided to give me her number so we can hang out again, and catch up. I forgot all about that..."

Her lie was quick and could pass as believable. But E hesitated, still staring into Lucy's eyes which made her shiver. But she refused to turn her gaze away, shoving her fear deeper into her gut to face him head on. But his eyes grew darker and more fierce, she let a small sob pass through her lips.

" I don't tolerate liers Lucy. I'm a nice person, not a stupid one."

That was the first time he had ever said her name, it made her wail. Crying harder as he gripped the phone tightly. She jumped in fear when he smashed it against the counter, he did it again and again. Lucy's lips trembled when E stopped suddenly. Watching as the blood from the glass in his skin freckles over the table. Turning, his eyes gleamed as he caught sight of her blender, walking over to it he plugged it in. Stretching the wire over the counter he placed it in front of Lucy.

And turned it on.

The noise made her flinch, it sounded awful and made the ring in her head grow louder. She watched anxiously as E reached down to pick up any important pieces off the floor, then slid the glass off the counter and into his palm. Lucy watched as the phone pieces and broken SIM card was dropped into the blender. The glass went everywhere before E quickly slammed the top of the blender shut, watching as Lucy squinted at him dread.

He frowned, his expression grew colder as he moved to turn off the blender. He didn't even bother to remove the pieces. Lucy could only watch him in fear, the sound from the TV only made her more anxious.

E grew closer, stepping over her with both of his legs caging in on her thighs. Lucy began to weep, the fear clawing it's way out of her stomach and into her throat. She jumped when he sat on her lap and began pushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. Lucy was weeping now, closing her eyes as E started to detangle the knots in her golden mane. He was humming softly, playing with the strands and began pulling harder. She felt her head jerk making her cry.

E leaned forward to place his chin ontop of her head

Cradling Lucy, his left hand reaching up to softly drag against her swollen throat. The thought of her choking made her sob, she didn't move. Staying as still as she could as E rubbed and pressed harder on the bruises. Lucy cried and moved to stare up at him, planning to start to beg and maybe he'll leave her be. She couldn't stand the fear that was overwhelming her, the strain in her muscles and this feeling of helplessness.

E only looked down at her, his gaze unyielding and cruel. He pushed back the blonde tresses on her temple, curling the curtain back to stare into her chocolate brown orbs.

His grin was crooked, venom seeping out from his teeth.

"Oh Goldilocks~..."

E looked down at her in false pity. Lucy knew she was in trouble, and the thought of what was to come made her out right shriek in tears but the noise from the TV drowned it out. He tugged on her head, making her temple rest against his sternum. He whispered soft hushes into her ear, cooing at Lucy sickly.

The words he uttered next made her tremble

**"I feel a sin coming on~ hehe..." **


	6. Chapter:5

**Filthy mouth,**

**No excuse.**

**Find a new place to hang this noose**

**_"Show me your fangs,_**

**_Show me your claws"_**

A sharp crushing heat blistered his left cheek, bursting the blood from the inside. Thick crimson flew out from his lips, he swore some teeth came loose from the force of the blow. The dent and rips in his face were chipped from a large silver brass knuckle. His left eye started to swell, his face is painted black and blue matching the blemishes on his stomach. Long and thin like the wooden bats they used. 

He coughed and hacked all over the floor, his head tilting drunkenly over his shoulder. His limbs ache, blistering red from the itch of the ropes that held him in the chair. Hissing from the sting that filled his gums, he started to giggle hysterically. Voice hoarse and scratched from the damage to his throat, screaming and cursing from the abuse. 

His hair stuck to his temple, wet and dripping with sweat. Not only from the attack on his body but the heat of the dark room, he gulped longing for a taste of water but knowing damn well he won't get a single drop.

He heard the shuffle of boots in front of him, his smirk was bloody and full of malice. Looking up, he let his head roll back to stare into the eyes above him. He spat red, letting it drop down his chin and pool at his abdomen.

"Y-you hit, like a bitch."

He couldn't see their eyes under the mask, but he could feel them burning the flesh of his temple. And that only made him gurgle and chuckle harder.

The stranger growled, reaching up to rip off the dark helmet and swing. Letting it fly and smack his jaw, the metal against bone made his head burst. Choking back a wheeze, he tears up at the feel of his teeth biting down on his tongue and piercing the flesh. There was a ring in his ears, and the ache in his chin rocked up under his eyes and into his skull.

He let his jaw come loose, shifting it from side to side. Looking back up, he found a face full of hatred trying to set him on fire where he sat.

"Ooooh, feisty as ever. Hell of a welcome back...

K~"

Sharp cat- like nails dug into his sculp and pulled, ripping his head back. His eyes narrowed when they blinked at a pair of royal teal, swirling with so much venom. The woman seemed to be of average height, possessing an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hour glass figure. Covering her was a dark skin tight body suit that further emphasised her cleavage and revealed her thighs. Her shoulders and arms are concealed with a long leather jacket with flared sleeves. Her legs are covered with black boots that stop mid thigh and her long forest green hair ends at her waist.

She snarled loudly and dug her nails further into his hair, tugging at the strands at his forehead. He only watched in painful amusement, resisting the urge to whine at the pull. 

"You little _pest."_

Her voice was a bitter cold making him shiver, but her agitation only made him bite back a smile. _Oh how he loved to piss her off._

"Hey, if you're gonna beat me. The least I can do is make sure you don't get to enjoy it."

Her face twisted into one of absolute disgust. Before he knew it her hand struck and made his head crack to the side, claws slicing at his bludgeoned cheek. Hissing he cursed loudly, chuffing at how easy it was for him to get her angry. To get her to snap, even though she was his executioner.

"You traitorous, verminous, vile, worthless RAT!"

The heel of her boot impales his stomach making him gag and spit out all the oxygen in his lungs. The marks on his gut grew darker and blotched all the way from his sternum to his navel as she continued her onslaught. Shrieking words of filth and poison just to make him break.

She suddenly stopped, letting his chin hit his collarbone and bile run down his chest.

"You are nothing but the dirt beneath my feet. Know your place, END."

This time he let the blood spurt from his lips and stain his pants, spit lines from his teeth. His eyes were unfocused, bleared from the heat, the glaring light and the burn of his body.

"T-that's...n-n.. that's not my n-name kyouka~... ha come ooonn b-babe you know thaat..."

Her teeth grinded together, chipping away at each other and making sparks fly from her spit covered lips.

"You work for me-

His laugh made her pause

"Correction, I-I... I DID.. ha work for yooou... n-not anymoreee heh"

She kneels before him, face unreadable but eyes fierce. The sight would've been pretty nice, if she was about to suck him off and not beat him to death with a fucking metal bat. 

"So you rather work for a scumbag like Makarov."

It wasn't a question.

"If it m-means to wipe out roaches l-like you, then damn~... ha w-who would pass t-that up?"

She didn't flinch, didn't mutter or even blink. Just sat there daringly, now in his line of work he's pretty good at reading people. But his head is too jacked up and his body is squealing from the damage, he's probably too far gone at this point. _I've definitely got more than a concussion._

He didn't even notice when she stood up.

He only caught sight of something red steaming in the darkness, it lit up with sparks that popped and bit into the stone floor. His heart started to beat in his chest like a damn drum, it hurt so much but he couldn't stop the twinge in his nerves. Ears pricked at the sharp sizzling sound that bubbles from the shadows. 

He couldn't help but tense, muscles straining against the binds. But he was forced to lean back on the wood piercing into his spine, a large heavy chain was wrapped around his chest and it pulled him back against the chair. He shrieks in anger, flexing his fingers but two strong hands gripped the side of his head. Pulling him back so he had to stare up at the light peaking down at him.

He struggled violently, trying to bite at the fingers holding at his jaw and hair. Footsteps made him flick his eyes down in front of him.

She came back, holding something that appeared to be a long metal stick.

"What's your poison?..."

Stepping into the light his eyes widened, she clutched a piping hot branding iron, the symbol was red and steaming. 

He was scared now. 

Shaking his head violently and gasping out a shout before another chain dig into his gums. It was pulled and yanked his head back, he tried to curse around the chain but came up short when his teeth cracked. The corner of his mouth grew red from the strain and blood began to dribble between the splits in his skin.

The last thing he saw was her stalking closer before a dark cloth was tied around his eyes. 

He grew desperate now, not wanting to beg but he might as well have. Trembling from the loss of his senses and the danger edging closer to his form. Two more sets of hands held him still but he kept thrashing, trying to pull away from the heat that he felt grow nearer. He kept wiggling, ignoring the chain biting into his gums and the burn on his arms from the rope. He needed to get out of here, tears began wedging their way into his eyes but they didn't fall-

And just like that, the iron was burned into the skin of his right shoulder. Everything feels scolded and, move or not, I'm in more pain then I could have ever imagined was possible. A bullet would be a mercy right now, it burns better into my flesh than boiling water. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, I could only let my gullet rip out from the inside from the force of my shrieks that bubble out from behind the chain. The pain was deep within his arm, almost as if the bone itself was smouldering. It licked up his shoulder like scorching fire, he weeped at his own suffering. There's nausea too, rocking his brain from side to side and making his chest rattle from his cries. Everything grew darker, much darker than before. He hoped death gave him mercy and just ended the fucking pain-

———————————————————————

Large molten golden eyes fly open, wide and taking in every ray of light that brightens the room. Heart racing and mind empty, but the images come rushing back giving him whiplash. Heat from the sick rises in his gullet and he has to slap a hand over his mouth before he can let it spill. He sat there for a while, letting the warmth of the sun glide over his chest, shivering from the memory. Licking his lips, he eyed the woman strapped to the chair.

Her head was rolled forward with her chin to her sternum. The familiar position made him gag, he watched her silently for a few moments before marching into the bathroom. Feet silent as he padded across the carpet from the sofa and barricading himself in the other room.

Lucy let her honey eyes slip open, peaking out from under her lashes. She had heard him wake up, unable to sleep from the strain in her muscles and ache in her bowels. The blonde couldn't help but flinch at the sound of a crash in her bathroom, peering at the door in silent fear. But it didn't open, it was quiet. Lucy wasn't stupid, he was suffering from nightmares, memories of the past that keep him up at night. It's possibly why he chooses to watch her drift off and search through the cracks of her home. Distracting himself from the urge to sleep.

Lucy lost track of time, only turning to watch the bathroom door when she heard the shower turn on.

Suddenly a burst of adrenaline seared her veins making her ears pop. _Fuck it. _

She let her ankles wiggle out in front of her, they were no longer tied down with thick leather belts. Free from the last time she pleaded to take a bath and put on a new set of clothes, her legs had gone pale from the restriction to her blood flow. Her feet had grown slightly blue and swollen, but thick red stripes now locked around her ankles from where her bindings used to be. _At least he had the heart to untie my feet instead of cutting them off. _

And because of that, it gave her the perfect opportunity. She just hoped she was fast enough this time, at least to squeal for help and alert SOMEONE. _Where the fuck is my landlady anyways?_

Ignoring the thought for now. Lucy stretches out her toes and rocked forward on the chair, grinding her teeth from the strain on her arms. She leaned further until she was able to pull the chair onto her back and stand. Huffing, she quietly giggled from the euphoria. _Holy shit I'm actually doing this. _Her knees wobbled from how unbalanced she felt but she spread her legs apart to take the weight. Turning her head to the right, she blew a piece of golden hair from her eyes. Searching for the edge of the kitchen counter, finding the corner she slowly walked with her back towards it. 

Lucy tip toed backwards with the chair on her back, coming to a stop when the corner of the table was aligned with the centre of the back of the wooden chair. She bit her lip in hesitation, chocolate orbs wide as she peaked up at the bathroom door. The shower was still on alerting her that he was still busy, but fuck he'll come running when he hears this. 

_I'm shitting bricks right now. Come on Lucy man up already!_

Breathing in she let the air swirl in her lungs and fill her head. Closing her eyes tightly before she jumped up-

_This is going to hurt-_

She flew back in the air, crashing against the kitchen counter and her weight made the chair crack. It splintered and tore at the leather, the corner of the table split through the wood and into her spine making her cry from the sharpness. She let her body drag down the counter and onto the floor, her knees digging into the ground and falling flat on her stomach. But Lucy didn't waste time, pulling her arms up and over the remaining pieces of the chair and kicking away at the splinters holding her down. 

Just as she ripped the leather from her arms she heard the shower turn off.

Lucy rolled onto her feet and took off down the hallway, stumbling when the bathroom door smacked against the wall probably denting the side.

She squealed from the sound but kept running, eyes tearing up in glee when she caught sight of the door at the end of the corridor. And it was so close.

She didn't bother to look back, she could hear his thundering footsteps and feel the heat getting closer. Lucy let her hands drag against the door and pull at the handle, just as it slid open something crashed into her back-

_"_AH-

Shouting from the pain, the force pushed her body into the edge of the door and slammed it closed. A weight fell onto her back and enclosed her between the door. A rough hand grabbed at her wrist that held the handle tightly, it pulled but Lucy screamed and dragged her nails into the skin of his arm. E didn't even flinch, pulling the girl back by her arms and slamming her back against the wall beside the door. Lucy squeaked, feeling the bruise already forming but continued to push as he tried to slide her down the hallway. 

She dug her knuckles into his cheek and he bit into her arm, shouting she went to kick at his groin but he dug his knee into her inner thigh. Impaling her leg and keeping it against the wall as she tried to slap him off. Instead E gripped both her wrists and held them tightly against the wall, watching her rip out every curse word from under the sun.

Lucy used her other leg to push her knee into her chest and slam her bare foot into his abdomen, trying desperately to push him away. But he stood in place, coming closer and making her sweat from her knee bending into her chin. She looked up into his eyes, glaring at him with nothing but hatred. She didn't want to beg, but if that's what it took to reason with him then she will damn well try.

"F-FUCK! Let me GO-

He slid his hips to the side to knock her foot down and squeeze himself against her to try and keep her still. Lucy struggles with all her strength, but she was running out of steam. Sweat dripping down her temple and her blonde hair frazzled from the fight.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! People will come looking for me, fucking- GAH! Levy CALLED ME!-

She went to head-but his chin but he leaned back, letting Lucy slip her leg up with a cry and kick at his hip. E grunted but held on strong, letting her leg rise up and dig the sole of her foot into his waist.

"I'm a normal PERSON! I do my job, I have friends, I don't have a clean ass record, I haven't done SHIT WRONG! So if you think for a SECOND, Ha that people won't come looking for me then you're dead WRONG-

She wept in frustration, in fear, desperation, exhaustion, all the above. She couldn't take it anymore, Lucy was at her limit and the mental, emotional and physical strain was tearing away at her. She wanted out and she'd do anything and everything to get away. 

"STOP IT! HEEEELLLP SOMEONE-

A large arm wrapped around her shoulders and slapped against her mouth, starting to tug her body away from the door. Lucy scratched at his hand and kicked in the air, letting her legs fly as she tried to lean closer to her escape. She couldn't help but weep when E forcefully began to drag her backwards down the corridor. She let her heels dig into the floor but he didn't waver, stumbling slightly but still pulling harder. _NOOOO FUCK NO!_

Lucy reaches up towards the door as she slowly gets further away from it, wishing it would magically get closer and rip open so she could escape. But it didn't-

But a knock did. A large bang came from behind the wooden door making E pause and Lucy go silent.

_Oh my god, there's hope._

Still she stayed quiet, eyes wide and breathing heavy against the hand on her mouth. She blinked when another quick and frantic knock came from outside.

E didn't move, his breathe hot and panting on the nape of her neck but yet no one stirred. The home was quiet and the next knock woke Lucy from her trance.

She wiggles in his hold as he quickly wrapped his free arm around her, enclosing around her chest as she struggles to free herself. He pulled her closer to whisper harshly in her ear-

"_Listen to me and listen good-_

Lucy couldn't help but still, his tone was dark and it scared her silly.

"_You are going to open that door, you are going to lie and say whatever you can that'll make whoever that is leave. But you will NOT tell them that I'm here, do you understand Lucy?."_

She shivered at the threat that hides under his words, god if she didn't listen- he'd beat her into a bloody pulp-

But he won't kill her. He can't, it'd cause him more trouble and with that little hope she relaxed slightly. But instantly tensed when she heard the slide of metal against the counter-

"_And if you don't, I'll leave you're mutilated and butchered corpse at the bottom of the river with no tongue and a broken jaw. Just because I choose not to kill you doesn't mean I won't, if I have to I will. Don't doubt me Lucy, I'm a man of my word and good at my job in extermination."_

And just like that Lucy was back to trembling and crying like a child. The adrenaline was still fuelling her but she was exhausted, her legs and arms shook from the muscle strain. She needed to sleep, to eat, to drink, to get some blood pumping. Everything was moving so fast and now she felt slower than ever, sluggish and tingling from the spark of flight of fight in her nerves. There was only so much the human body and mind could take.

Lucy felt something prick against her back, she dared to peak down and find a sharp piece of glass nick her skin at the bottom of her spine. E had taken a piece from the broken shards of her phone on the counter, the glass rose under her pink sleeveless top. E nodded towards the door and let Lucy slowly pad towards it, listening to the frantic knocks and the cries. 

She could hear someone shouting out her name, and before she could stop herself as she recognised the voice- she had already opened the door.

Levy stood on the other side, hair wild and eyes pooling with tears as she paused at once again trying to slam her hand against the door.

She looked at Lucy up and down, could you blame her she probably looked a mess. Once shining amber eyes now dark with bags hanging from underneath. Hair tangled and sweat glistening through her clothes making her stink, skin pale and the redness around her eyes didn't help either. 

"Lu...LU!"

Lucy gasped looking up as her friend came closer, waving a hand in front of her face. She looked worried, understandable. _How long have I been gone again? _

"LUCY!"

She blinked, guess she blanked out again. Levy's bottom lip began to tremble as she searched her friend from head to toe before looking deeply into her glassy broken eyes.

"Lu, where have you been?! Are you ok?! I haven't seen you in days and you didn't pick up when I called. Why haven't you come to work? Why didn't you call back-

The small girl had to gulp back spit from the onslaught of questions she threw at the blonde. Panting slightly as she waited for an answer, Lucy could only gape like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say, what could she say? The truth? The glass dug further into her back, reminding her of the danger to come if she double crossed the man behind her. She went to look back at him but the piece nicked at her spine and she promptly turned around to face levy again, making sure the door was pulled to hide the evil lurking behind it.

"I-I'm sorry Lev, I guess I-..um... I didn't- I wasn't-

"Have you been crying? And, t-there's... are those bruises?"

_Shit_

"Ah no-I-well I did kind of fall out of bed at some point and catch my cheek on the dressing table next to my bed. And trip and fall onto the kitchen floor, I- I may have also accidentally caught my head a few times on the bathroom cabinets and door...but yeah I'm, I-I'm ok?"

Levy could only blink, she couldn't tell if she bought the lie or is shocked by the hoarse crack in her voice. Probably both, Lucy's fingered itches to just push herself and run down the stairs. This is the first time she's been this close to the outside in days, she's so close to freedom but the feel of the glass playing fucking noughts and crosses on her back was a constant pain in her ass.

"Okay? But you've been crying haven't you and you didn't pick up the phone or come to work-

I'VE BEEN SICK! Yeah, I've caught something pretty bad lev probably from when I locked up the night I was last at the bar. I cleaned up and forgot to wash my hands so when I ate at home I literally threw up afterwards it was awful-

SO WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME OR PICK UP THE PHONE DUMBASS?!"

Levy looked like she was fuming but her eyes told a different story, she was worried. _Damn she's not buying it._ The pressure on her back grew sharper-

"My phone is broken lev, I ended up dropping it in the toilet when I threw up and then when I went to wash it I tripped and it fell. It just smashed and my phone was cracked, I tried getting it to work again but it wouldn't turn on. I'm sorry levy, I never meant to worry you."

"...I-it's ok just, come to my house or to work even and let me or Gajeel know. I was worried about you, I still am you look pretty beat up, here let me come inside and help you ou-

NO!"

The shout that was ripped form her throat made levy tense, her eyes were wide as she quickly drew her hand away from the handle. 

"I-...sorry levy but it's pretty messy in here and whatever I have I don't want you getting, I- I just want to be alone for a while."

_No I don't. Not with him, please don't leave me._

"I promise I'll come back to work once I'm better and then we can go shop for my new phone if you don't mind.."

Levy's eyes flickered from hers to the door. She watched Lucy's hand shake as she held it tightly and kept the door close to her.

"U-uh, yeah..YEAH yeah of course Lu."

There was an awkward silence that echoed through the halls, Lucy began to sweat from the tension. She needed to keep levy safe, she couldn't be selfish and wish she'd stay. If she did, then levy would be wrapped up in this mess.

"OKAY, well I'll see you soon levy I'll come back to the bar in a few days when I'm better and we can go shopping. Let Gajeel tag along too it'd be fun."

She watched levy's eyes twinkle with anxiety, she looked so small standing alone in the hallway knowing that her friend was keeping something but not knowing how to handle it. Levy wanted to rip the door open and storm in, demand to know what's going on. But- something held her back, instinct told her it was better this way. It was selfish but she was scared for her friend and for herself, Lucy didn't look right, didn't sound right, didn't feel right nothing felt right and it almost made her cry. She bit her lip, but held still. Curling her fingers into fists as she watched Lucy start to close the door-

"Lucy.."

The blonde silently cursed, wishing all of this could end. She didn't want to look into her eyes, didn't want to see the sadness that wrapped around her small friend. But she looked, she stared in fake sickly cheer.

"Yeah lev's?.."

The blue haired pixy stood, glaring heatedly into the dark room but then let her eyes drag up to meet her friends. Her eyes promised something, she didn't want to leave her but she wasn't going to stay away. She's be back and she was going to help her, she hoped Lucy understood and from the look of her glassy eyes she did.

"If there was something wrong, you would tell me. Right?"

Lucy didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either. So she went with the latter that would keep her friend safe-

"Yeah. Of course."

Levy wanted to cry, watching with a sad bitter smile as the blonde slowly closed the door. The silence was unsettling, she didn't realise until now but she didn't hear anyone else in the complex. Not even the landlady, the red flags were all there, along with the loud crashes that had erupted from the room as she climbed the stairs to her friends front door earlier. Everything was coming into place and levy didn't know if the cold of the hallway made her shiver or if it was the thoughts running through her head. Shaking, she slowly clambered down the steps in deep regret. She would be back, she would tell someone, tell Gajeel about her fears for their friend and they'd help her.

No matter what.


	7. Chapter:6

**Shotgun opera lock and load,**

**Cock it back and then watch it go**

**_ "Don't play with the devil, always cheats."_**

"Gajeel. Lucy's in trouble.."

"_What?"_

Levy tried not to choke on her tears, curled up on a wooden bench in the park peering up at the looming apartment building opposite. She dug her fingers into the fur of her coat, letting it bite away the cold and keep her grounded. Aiding in settling the nerves rattling in her chest, she sighed harshly watching the bitter cloud part through her lips. Levy sniffles, wiping her nose with her sleeve trying to listen to Gajeel's concerning cries shake through the phone. Biting her lip she looked around herself, spying only a few occupants walking along the green behind her. She trembled slightly, paranoia consuming the fear that bloomed under her skin, her lip grew blotched from how hard she bit it. Levy turned to glare at the building standing before her as she sat in it's shadow, quaking from the feel of eyes burning her from the outside in-

"_LEVY! You there shrimp?!"_

She jolted from the sound, wiping away the tears hazing her vision before quickly glancing up at the windows. Eyes switching fast between each one, letting a shiver run down her spine, levy stood up to tip toe away from the bench. Heading further into the shadows of the park feeling safer with the trees hiding her from curious watchers. She gulped from the dry bile in her throat, clutching onto the phone tightly as she went to reply.

"Something happened, Lucy's hurt."

"_What?!"_

The little pixie glares around her, finding no one spying she whispered into the phone. Tone harsh-

"She wouldn't let me inside, she was covered in bruises and her face shit Gajeel she's hurt- god someone's hurting her!-

"_Slow down Levy."_

"I couldn't help her, something was really wrong and she pushed me away. She looked so scared I-I what do we do?"

She couldn't breathe, she had to stop walking. Coming to a stop levy let herself puff out waves of air, grabbing onto her coat collar to pull it around herself more. Hugging the material in a desperate need of comfort, she couldn't hear what Gajeel was saying to her. Turning around she headed towards the street, her feet moved quickly when an idea came to her. 

"Gajeel lock up the bar early today I won't be there."

"_What are you taking about shrimp? What's goi-_

"I'm heading to the police station, my car is parked up the road I'll call them on the way."

"_Be careful shrimp, if something happens to you give me call and I'll be there."_

"I know don't worry, I'll let you know when something happens but Lucy needs me, something's not right."

"_You've never been wrong before, love you."_

"Love you too Gaj, we'll help her don't worry."

With that she ended the call before he could say anything more. Pushing the phone in her coat pockets and ripping out her car keys, levy yanked open the door and slipped in. Starting up the engine she backed out her spot on the curb and hightailed it up the high street. 

Oblivious to the sharp eyes that watched her from across the road.

...

The blonde had her head in her knees, letting her nails sink into the skin as she sat on the couch in front of the TV. She let her brown, glassy orbs slowly watch the images flash on the screen, letting them drag over the movie that played. Shrek was trying to save Fiona with Donkey making snarky side comments. Before she could see the dragon try and BBQ their asses a large figure swept past the TV. After a few seconds it came back, again and again. Huffing, Lucy picked up her head to watch the pinkette pace back and forth in front of the sofa, passing the screen quickly once more.

She watched with dull eyes, he was mumbling to himself letting his fingers drag through his long, cherry locks. His sharp features were scrunched up into a dark frown, a vein stretching from the scar on his neck with a cold sweat glistening on his brow. 

"...Do you think if you paced any faster the skin on your feet will bleed?"

The question made E pause before the window, the curtains were dragged over them with only a small slit of the grey outside shining through. The white glow caught his onyx eyes in the light as he looked at his toes. He didn't move, just stood there in thought like a solid wall. Lucy turned back to face the TV, wondering if all the gore that shrek ate was actually tasty.

"And if you thought any harder, do you think your head would fill up like a balloon and pop? Doesn't sound like a bad idea actually.."

Lucy didn't even bother glancing his way when his back straightened and slowly turned to watch her. When nothing was said for a moment, the blonde let her neck slug and drunkenly turned to face the mute by the window. And when she did, his face flashed with many emotions and one Lucy had never seen on his before. E looked... sad almost, guilty.

The blonde swiftly shifted from aghast to anger. 

She was no longer tied up, when she had closed the door E had grabbed her gently by the elbow and let her sink into the pillows of the sofa. She hadn't moved since. So now, with a new found adrenaline Lucy snarled and threw the remote at the TV screen. Not even batting an eye when it cracked and distorted to grey and white static. E didn't flinch either watching her with stone orbs, the blonde panted from the lightning spitting in her lungs.

"Don't pull that _shit _with me you psychotic FUCK!"

She marched over to the man, leaking electricity from the waves of anger and pain and fear and everything. It was too much, all he put her through and for what so he could turn and act guilty for it? Lucy was having none of it, she stopped before him and poked her nail deep into his chest, poking with every word she spoke.

"You invade my home, held me hostage, tied me to a chair, beat me, slapped me, punched me, assaulted me, broke my fucking smoke alarm, threw my phone in a blender, played bloody hang man on my back with glass and threatened to not only kill me but hurt my friend too and now- NOW you want to look fucking GUILTY?!"

She panted harshly, letting her blonde strands fly off her sweaty temple with every heated breathe she took as she glared at him with so much malice it could make his eyes bleed. His face still stayed the same, blank and watching her with the same shame filled charcoal orbs. Lucy let her eyes grow wild before literally growling and tugging at her golden locks. She screamed in burning frustration before pushing his form harshly making him stagger slightly, but she didn't stop she kept digging her palms into his chest.

"STOP IT FUCKING STOP IT you don't get to pull that card! Not after eveything you put me through for DAYS all the pain, all the fear, the humiliation and for WHAT?! For fucking what E?! What do you WANT from me just leave me alone please! Please, please.. get the fuck away from me! Why me, why why why... please just-please just stop... I don't want you here I never asked for ANY of this... so just leave me alone please..."

Lucy let herself crumble, she sobbed with hot tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. She let her hands drag down from his shoulders before she ended up as a heap on the floor. Pressing fingers into her eyes, trembling from the overwhelming sensations wracking through her. Her ribs rattled and ached, oh she fucking ached from it all. Her lips wobbled as she kept repeating words, letting them tumble off her curling tongue. Lucy didn't even know what she was saying, she couldn't even think just letters flying behind her eyes. Her brain shook, everything rocked and now her neck clicked from having it hang forwards. But she didn't care, Lucy just let her chin hit her collarbone and grow sticky from the sweat and the tears that she just drowned in.

"Go away go away- please please please- leave- I- 

She couldn't even breathe from getting tongue tied and her jaw shook, teeth jumping in need of biting onto her gums. She could taste salt and smell it too, her senses were so jumbled she didn't even know where she was anymore.

Suddenly her hand was slowly held in a gentle grip, she jolted and went to slap away the hand. But she didn't even have the strength to breathe, she blinked when one of her eyes was able to see the floor. Her vision was blurry but she could see her hand being placed onto the wet, wooden ground that was soaked from her tears.

"What do you feel?..."

_W-What? _

Lucy flinched at the voice, she slowly turned to eye E who softly kept her palm against the floor. He watched her lips as she hyperventilated, twitching from her nerves biting under her skin. She tried to gulp down the spit that lines her chin, coughing in a need to answer what he said. _What was the question again?_

Almost as if he heard her.

"What do you feel?"

Lucy blinked away the cloud in her vision-

"...th-the f-f-floor... Uh um w-wood..."

E nodded. Making himself open as he slowly flipped her hand over to hold it in his own, dragging his thumb along her dry skin. She watched him in hesitance, E made his movements slow and gentle. 

"Now what do you feel?.."

Lucy blinked and sniffles, looking down at her hand in his. Her chocolate eyes following the path of his thumb drawing circles on the lines of her palm. She counted every time he passed the same line over and over, she paced herself. Letting the journey of his thumb lull her, matching her breathing to it.

"...y-you your Uh h-hand, thumb on y-yeah.."

She peered up at him and was filled with relief when E nodded. 

They sat there like that, E asking Lucy questions that brought back her senses. She ended up curled against his chest with her ear against his heartbeat, he tapped her shoulder to the it's rhythm. The blonde then attempted to match the beat to her breathing, lungs quaking at the need to keep panting but she needed to calm down. She needed to breathe. And even though it was awkward and small, E helped her out along the way. Both sitting in the darkness of the room.

...

Lucy ended up sitting by the kitchen counter, watching as E roamed the room in a daze with his feet dragging behind him. Letting his toes dig into broken pieces of the floorboards, she was exhausted but numb as she just eyed him. Her eyes began to twitch when they landed on the scars and wounds covering his form, bandages still wrapped around him and some were a sickly yellow or red. He didn't have many white wraps, only the one covering the mark on his left side and his thigh. The others he removed in a fit of irritation, scratching at the scabs and letting his right cheek scar his face.

She still didn't really know what happened, well actually she didn't know much about him at all. Lucy only knew that he was here to hide, from who not sure just some really bad people, but either way him and those chasing his tail were doing bloody illegal work. Literally. And Lucy didn't want to be any more apart of this then she was, but at this rate she didn't have a choice. Either way she didn't like whoever was trying to get their hands on this guy, just looking at his many cuts gave her all the explanation she really needed. They were bad news, and he was trying to get away, trying to escape like Lucy's been doing. The victim becoming the abuser and creating another victim.

_GreeEAaatt, circle of life._

And as for E, Lucy knows for damn sure that's not his real name. She didn't know what he had done to be hunted down but judging by the few days she spent with him, not good. He was just as dangerous if not more so. But he did have a soft side, his overall actions confuse Lucy and make her head spin. He hurts her but also comforts, he did originally tell her that he didn't want to do what he did. To break into her home and ruin her life. And yet, he had no restraint and no hesitation in beating her to a pulp. So yeah, talk about a fucking complex character in terms of well eveything. _Manipulative, bastard. What's going on in that sick head of yours?_

Lucy just wants this whole fuck fest to end, but she's been brought on this crazy rollercoaster ride. Just sit back and deal with what's to come. _Even if I end up crashing and burning in the flames I guess._

The blonde let her eyes wonder up towards the pinkette only to raise a brow in confusion at his form. He stood stock still in the middle of the room, his head titled towards the door and eyes sharp. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing, he was frozen but she could catch his ears twitching. _Huh, never met someone who could move their ears like that. Cool._

Lucy shook her head and quietly stood. 

She padded over to him sluggishly, eyes hazy as she brought up a hand to block a loud yawn. She didn't notice E's eyes narrow in on the sound before he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Lucy's orbs widened as memories flashed through her head, flinching violently from the thought of getting hit she went to jump away. But before she could she saw E raise a finger silently, bringing it to his lips in a sign to stay quiet. Lucy blinked owlishly, following his onyx orbs that were glaring at the door. But something else flickered through them, fear. He was twitching silently with nerves, whatever was behind her front door scared him, and that scared her too.

Lucy nodded to let him know she understood.

She bit her lip and wondered if someone had come to help her, or maybe it was levy again. She trembled slightly at the thought but saw E move his hand, beckoning her to walk to him slowly. Lucy let her eyes flicker to the door before quickly and quietly treading over to him. E moved his arm in front of her and let her back press against the wall as he peered over into the hallway. 

Lucy watched him press up beside her, letting his back fit against the wall as he looked over his shoulder down the corridor. His hand touched her left shoulder as they both slid to the floor in silence.

She couldn't hear anything, which was the problem. Now that she thought about it even though this complex had been real quiet with no signs of life, this dark feeling crawled over her. Something bad was going to happen. This silence was loud, tremendously so.

E caught her eyes and locked them with his, he took one glance at the door before letting his lips come close to her ear.

"_You need to get out of here."_

Now that spooked her. 

_What the hell_

Lucy looked at him in surprise, she went to mouth a question but he shook his head. Her jaw clenched, E let his eyes drift over towards the door nodding to it and then pointing to himself. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach and she felt sick, whoever was behind the door was here for him not for her. Whoever that was, they were here to hurt him not save her. They were just as dangerous as E and probably wouldn't even hesitate to kill her if she was in the way. Lucy gulped, whatever was about to go down wasn't going to be pretty.

She nodded in realisation, softly sighing in dread. They sat there for a moment, Lucy facing forwards as E glared heatedly at the door down the corridor.

She felt her shoulder shake as he nudged her, E leant down to speak quietly in her ear.

"_Walk slowly and quietly over to the couch, so you're behind it instead of out in the open. When shit hits the fan head for your bedroom window and run as fast as you can. I know I don't need to tell you twice."_

Lucy felt her fingers tremble and press against the wooden floor. She closed her eyes to keep tears from falling, she wanted to jump for joy at the thought of flying the coop. Running free and escaping this nightmare she's been trapped in for days. But then a part of her was afraid oh so afraid for not only her, the future but for E. Weirldy enough she worried for this crazy hitman who had invaded her life and wrecked her body in the process. She should hate him, curse him but right now Lucy could only look at E in horror at leaving him to face this alone.

But she nodded and gathered her courage.

E tapped her shoulder and motioned quickly towards the sofa, slowly crouching in the hallway as he bent towards the kitchen counter. Lucy all but crawled on hands and knees over to the couch, pressing her back against the armrest and turning to look at E over her shoulder. He had crept towards the table where all the broken glass shards sat.

He suddenly paused and grew tense mid-reach, his fingers grazing the glass.

Lucy's eyes flickered to the door and almost gasped at what she saw. A shadow, a pair of feet shining under the door from the light outside. They just stood there, the silence surrounding the room was so loud and Lucy swear she felt her veins burst. The shadow was still there, whoever stood behind the door was either way too cocky or-

A sense of dread wracked through her frame.

They knew that her and E were watching them. 

They were just waiting for a noise, for something or were preparing themselves for a fight. If your hunting prey you need to know how dangerous they are, and E was terrifying. The hunter was being watched by the hunted and they felt it.

Lucy counted the seconds going by, eveything was too slow, growing still when E let his fingers graze over the glass-

And at that moment everything moved at the speed of light. 

The door was busted down and E now stood, charging swiftly with his weapon in hand. And Lucy didn't stay to know, she quickly turned and flew down the opposite hallway. Tripping and listening to the sounds of the house being wrecked. As she reaches her bedroom door, the blonde turned to face it all as her golden hair came down, like a curtain to reveal the scene. The stranger was in all black, cackling madly with E underneath him and a dagger in hand, ready to slice it through the pinkette's chest. But E was quicker, letting his palms bleed from gripping the glass shard and dragging it up and into the assaulters shoulder. It was stuck there for a second, until E ripped it out and kicked the man off and into the wall. 

Lucy shut the door.

That was the last thing she saw as she unlocked her bedroom window after ripping the curtains open. The sun was coming down and she was already pushing herself off the window sill. At least she knew that E was still alive, for now. And she didn't know whether or not she felt relieved with either option. 

The blonde ran down the emergency exit, coming to the makeshift ladder that she pushed down. Climbing down, it didn't go all the way, so she dangled for a moment before letting herself fall. Lucy hit the cold, stone ground with a grunt, bare feet landing in a puddle of grease. She didn't care, didn't give a damn as she went stumbling off down the alleyway, almost screaming at the sound of her window smashing. 

She was too far away to get hit with any glass, she just kept running further and further. Away from the hell she was wrapped in for days, she just hoped that this was it. Her future self would've slapped herself for holding onto such a stupid claim. She didn't know it yet but it was about to get much worse, but the blonde just kept running. Relishing in this moment of freedom.

Lucy finally let the tears fall, they weren't sad though. Just pure relief.


End file.
